


Jet Black Hearts 2.01: Tessa

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Tessawondered why the impossible had to begin with her.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jet Black Hearts 2.01: Tessa

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.01, "In My Time of Dying."

Tessa came to herself like a silent thunderclap, her ears ringing and her chest tight. Standing before her was Death.

"Hey boss," she gasped out. "Weird day." She struggled up to standing--Death did not _crouch_.

Death's gaze went through her like light through a prism. "He would dare," Death murmured.

"How could a demon possess a reaper?" Tessa asked. "Did they ever have that power?"

Death's jaw clenched. "We are meant to be inviolate."

Tessa stretched wide, feeling the whisper-tug of those needing her. "I need to--"

"Yes." Death tilted his head. As Tessa slipped into the in-between, he murmured, "And change will come."


End file.
